Because of Baekhyun
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyadarkan Xiumin dan Chen tentang suatu hal. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun? It's ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen slight!KaiSoo Yaoi BoyxBoy Warning!Typo(s)


**Sebelumnya cuman mau ngasi tau kalo ff ini sempet di post tapi aku delete,ff ini aku repost setelah aku sedikit edit**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Seorang namja berpipi bulat terlihat sedang makan di kantin sekolahnya. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang berbentuk kotak.

"Apa itu enak? Kau senang sekali membeli bakpao" tanya si namja berwajah kotak.

"Tentu saja Chen! Mau coba?" Kata namja berpipi bulat kepada Chen -namja berwajah kotak- dia mengambil potongan kecil bapao pesanannya dan menyuapi Chen.

"Hm.. Yah lumayan lumayan" komentar Chen mengunyah makanan yang disuapi Xiumin.

"A-yo kalian!" Tiba tiba Baekhyun datang. Dia teman sekelas Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

"Berhentilah berisik,Baek. Ini bukan lapangan" kata Chen terganggu.

"Lagi pula,kau senang sekali buat onar" kata Xiumin menimpali.

"Aish kalian ini. Sehari tidak ribut saja,tenggorokanku terasa kering tau" kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di leher seolah olah menirukan seseorang yang kehausan -padahal tidak mirip-.

"Ya terserahlah~ mau ikut makan bersama kami?" Tawar Xiumin.

"Tidak ah,aku tidak mau mengganggu orang pacaran" kata Baekhyun polos.

Chen yang sedang asik minum tiba tiba tersedak.

"Mwo? Siapa yang pacaran?!" Kata Chen menepuk nepuk pelan dadanya.

"Kalian lah. Kulihat tadi kalian sangat romantis suap suapan.. Aigoo kalian bisa membuatku diabetes" kata Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya kami tidak pacaran,Baek" kata Xiumin.

"Yasudah,pacaran saja sekarang" kata Baek santai.

"Kau gila" kata ChenMin berbarengan.

"Tuhkan kalian jodoh" goda Baek.

"Jangan ngawur" kata Xiumin.

"Yah,terkadang aku merasa kalian saling mencintai tapi tidak mau jujur satu sama lain. Sudahlah aku jadi haus" kata Baekhyun pergi membeli minuman.

_**Blush**_

Wajah Xiumin dan Chen tiba tiba memerah.

Apa apaan itu?! Mencintai tapi tak mau jujur? Yah sangat ketara kalau mereka merasa nyaman jika berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tapi.. Itu cinta?! Yang benar saja! Mereka berdua namja!

'_Aku.. mencintai... Chen?!_'

'_Aku? Xiumin? Aish ada ada saja_'

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam peperangan batin mereka masing masing. Jika tidak cinta,kenapa jantung mereka tiba tiba ingin melecos ketika Baekhyun berkata mereka saling mencintai? Apa itu hanya sekedar kaget? Ya,kuharap begitu.

"X-xiu,ayo kembali ke kelas. Makananmu sudah habis kan?" Chen terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan.

"Ehm iya,ayo" kata Xiumin.

Mereka mulai berbeda. Biasanya mereka sehabis dari kantin dan menuju kelas selalu saling marangkul atau sekedar berpegangan tangan. Tapi sekarang? Mereka hanya berjalan bersebelahan tanpa ada interaksi. Mendadak canggung dan... Rasanya aneh.

Sampai pulang sekolahpun mereka tetap tidak saling berinteraksi. Masih berkutat tentang perkataan salah satu teman mereka tadi,yah Baekhyun memang cerewet,tapi perkataannya selalu jujur. Benarkah mereka terlihat seperti saling mencintai? Itu berarti... Mereka gay? Yang benar saja! Mereka masih normal! Bahkan mereka pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Siapa yang tau.

"Kau diam saja dari tadi,hyung. Ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin kepada kakaknya,Chen.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku hanya lelah" kata Chen meyakinkan Jongin.

.

.

"Chagiya,kau terlihat murung? Waeyo?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Tidak apa apa,eomma.. Aku hanya butuh istirahat" kata Xiumin asal.

Xiumin berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Di meja nakasnya ada 2 bingkai foto dengan fotonya dan chen disana. Mereka terlihat gembira. Di foto pertama Xiumin dan Chen saling merangkul dengan latar belakang pantai. Itu saat mereka liburan kenaikan kelas tahun lalu. Yang satunya lagi mereka sedang mamanggang bersama di pesta tahun baru di rumah Chen.

"Apa iya?" Xiumin mulai bermonolog.

"Kau namja,Xiu.. Kau ini namja"

"Kau ini masih normal! Kau-masih-normal"

Baiklah ayo tinggal sejenak Xiumin yang sedang asik bermonolog.

Di kamar Chen juga tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan Xiumin.

Namja berwajah kotak itu sedang berguling guling tak jelas di kasurnya.

Setelah lelah berguling guling dia tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal.

Memori dengan Xiumin kembali terulang diotaknya. Dari awal mereka bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru hingga sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2. Tanpa sadar,senyuman kecil terukir manis disana.

Jujur saja ada sedikit perasaan 'berbeda' yang Chen rasakan ketika bersama Xiumin. Bahkan bisa dikatakan perasaan itu mirip dengan saat dia jatuh cinta pertama kali saat sekolah dasar.

"Hyung,senyummu mengerikan. Hentikan itu" kata Kai yang sudah berada di depan kamar Chen sejak tadi.

"YA! Dasar tidak sopan! Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Chen.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Chen.

"Sangat ketara kalau kau memiliki masalah hyung. Ceritakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu" tawar Kai.

"Hm... Boleh juga sih.. Dari pada aku pendam sendiri" gumam Chen.

"Nah benar sekali. Sekarang ceritakanlah. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ke siapapun" kata Kai bersungguh sungguh.

"Tapi janji kau jangan menertawakan masalahku dan sebaiknya kau memberikan solusi terbaik" kata Chen.

"Aku bahkan belum mendengar ceritamu. Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa?" kata Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah ini tentang... Xiumin" Chen memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir.

"Sahabatmu itu? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Tadi saat jam makan siang Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kami terlihat seperti saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengaku" kata Chen.

"Baekhyun anak club vocal kan?" tanya Kai dan dijawab anggukan Chen.

"Ketika dia mengatakan itu tiba tiba ada perasaan aneh di sini" Chen menunjuk dadanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah ini masalah serius. Jadi.. Apa yang kau rasaka ketika bersama Xiumin hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku.. senang? Ya,senang. Dia sahabat terbaikku" sahut Chen.

"Oke.. Apa ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Xiumin hyung selain kau?"

"Ada... Sohee dan Luhan" kata Chen.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika Xiumin hyung mengobrol dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku kesal.. Kurasa itu karena dia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan orang lain dibanding aku"

"Kesal? Atau marah?"

"Mungkin lebih ke marah"

"Positif,kau mencintainya" kata Kai.

"MWO?!" Chen terkejut dengan hasil wawancara singkat Kai.

"Ya.. Kau cemburu ketika dia dengan orang lain apa lagi melihatnya seakan merasa lebih nyaman dengan orang lain ketimbang dirimu. Kau merasa senang jika dia juga bereaksi ketika Baekhyun hyung mengatakan kau mencintainya" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Baiklah.. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu hyung,jangan sampai kau didahului orang lain" kata Kai.

"Tapi.. Aku namja"

"Aku juga namja dan aku barpacaran dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo" kata Kai dan membuat Chen melotot tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?!" Chen mulai heboh.

"Kyungsoo dan aku berjanji akan menutupi hubungan ini" kata Kai.

Adiknya seorang... gay? Katakanlah seorang Kim Jongin gila karena lebih memilih namja sebagai pendampingnya ketimbang yeoja.

"Cinta itu buta hyung. Dia tidak mengenal usia,status,tahta,keyakinan bahkan gender" kata Kai seakan mengerti pemikiran hyungnya.

Kata kata Kai tadi seakan membuatnya memiliki tekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin.

"Telfon dia,ajak bertemu,dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Tak apa jika ditolak,yang penting kau sudah menyatakannya" kata Kai mengambilkan ponsel Chen dan menaruhnya di tangan Chen.

"Kau memang dongsaeng yang bisa diandalkan! Terimakasih Kai" Chen memeluk adik satu satunya itu.

"Senang melihat hyungku bahagia" kata Kai membalas pelukan Chen.

"Ingat belikan dia hadiah. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung,hari ini Kyungsoo ulang tahun dan aku mau membuatkan kejutan untuknya" kata Kai melangkah pergi.

"Haah setidaknya aku mau mencoba" Chen menekan beberapa digit nomer dan menekan tombol 'call'

"Ya Chen?" Xiumin mengangkat telfonnya.

"X-xiu a-ada yang mau k-kukatakan" demi PSP kesayangan Jongin,Chen merutuki lidahnya yang awalnya ingin bicara lancar malah jadi terbata.

"Kau kedinginan ya? Suaramu terbata" Xiumin terkekeh.

"Tidak lah,sekarang kan tidak hujan apa lagi turun salju" balas Chen.

"Baiklah,apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eng... Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya disini" kata Chen.

"Lalu? Ayolah Chen jangan membuatku penasaran"

"Ehm... tunggu aku 2 jam lagi di taman dekat sekolah. Sudah ya bye" Chen langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"Baiklah,mengajak ketemuan sudah.. Sekarang aku mau beli hadiah" kata Chen mengingat perkataan Kai.

"Huah untung ada tabungan ekstra" Chen mengambil amplop berisi kumpulan sisa uang jajannya.

Chen mengambil jaketnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu.

.

"Mau beli hadiah apa ya?" Chen melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko.

Chen berhenti sejenak melihat boneka rakun berwarna coklat dengan ukuran sedang.

"Mirip Xiumin" gumam Chen dia terkekeh sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan membeli boneka itu.

"Tolong dibungkus ya" kata Chen pada kasir di toko itu.

"Baik tuan" kata pelayan dengan ramah.

Beberapa menit menunggu,akhirnya Chen menerima bungkusan yang berisi boneka tadi.

"Ini uangnya,terimakasih" kata Chen.

"Baiklah tuan terimakasih. Mampir lagi ya"

Chen melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman.

_Di sisi lain_

"Dimana Chen? Lama sekali" guman Xiumin.

Padahal Chen mengatakan akan bertemu 2 jam lagi alias jam 6 sore.. Tapi Xiumin diam disini sejak jam 5 tadi dan sekarang masih jam setengah 6. Dasar terlalu rajin.

Xiumin kaget ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Ya! Mengagetkanku saja!" protes Xiumin.

"Hehehe maaf hyung. Kau datang terlalu awal" kata Chen.

"Ya itu karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan" kata Xiumin.

"O-oh baiklah" kata Chen mulai salah tingkah.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Xiumin.

"J-jangan disini hyung. Cari tempat yang sepi. Ayo ikut aku" Chen menarik lengan Xiumin ke sebuah gua buatan di taman itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Chen,disini gelap. Kau ini mau bicara apa sih?" Xiumin semakin penasaran.

"Ehm aku... Aku.." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku apa? Kau sakit perut? Kau belum membayar tagihan listrik?" kata Xiumin asal.

"Akumenyayanyimu" kata Chen sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas Chen!" kata Xiumin kesal.

"Aku... Me... Aku me..."

"Jangan bercanda Chen!" Xiumin mulai gemas.

"Aku menyayangimu! Aku menyukaimu bahka sekarang aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok! Jadilah milikku. Jika kau tidak mau juga tak apa,yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Ini kubelikan hadiah. Sampai jumpa" seenak jidatnya Chen memberikan bungkusannya pada Xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Heh namja kotak!" teriak Xiumin karena sekarang jarak Chen agak jauh.

"Kenapa?" Chen berbalik tapi tidak menghampiri Xiumin.

"Kemari kau" kata Xiumin yang hanya dituruti oleh Chen.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku? Atau kau jijik padaku? Baiklah aku terima itu semua. Ada lagi?" Kata Chen.

**_Plak_**

"Aduh sakit" dengan ringannya tangan Xiumin melayang dan memberi jitakan 'sayang' di kepala Chen.

"Kalau menyatakan perasaan jangan berlalu begitu saja,bodoh! Siapa juga yang membencimu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Chen.

"Ehm.. A-aku mau" kata Xiumin menunduk.

"Mau apa? Mau buang air?" Kata Chen yang dihadiahi cubitan di perutnya.

"Aahh appo! appo! lepaskan jebaal" Chen merintih.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu namja kotak! Dasar tidak peka" kata Xiumin. Dia memasang ekspresi marah namun wajahnya merona.

"B-benarkah?" Chen menatapnya tak percaya.

"I-iya! Aku tadi berkata serius,kau malah bencanda! Huh menyebalkan!" Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan pipi yang mengembung.

**_Grep_**

"Aigoo terimakasih,aku mencintaimu,saranghae,jeongmal saranghae" Chen mendekap Xiumin dengan erat.

Wah,lihatlah pipi bulat yang merona itu,sungguh menggemaskan!

"N-nado" Xiumin terbata dan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Chen.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Chen.

Sekarang mereka tidak lagi diam di dalam gua buatan yang pengap itu,melainkan duduk di kursi taman.

"Begini.."

_FLASHBACK_

Ketika Xiumin sedang asik bermonolog ria,ibu Xiumin datang dan masuk dengan tiba tiba.

"Anak eomma kenapa terlihat sedih begini?" tanya ibu Xiumin.

"T-tidak eomma" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong,chagi.. Ceritakanlah"

"Aku malu eomma"

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku ibumu,bukan orang lain" katanya lembut.

"Apakah... Apakah aku salah jika mencintai seorang namja?" tanya Xiumin hati hati.

"Xiu... Eomma tidak menyangka ternyata kau..."

"Maafkan aku eomma,maafkan aku" potong Xiumin.

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Eomma mau bilang eomma tidak menyangka kau sudah dewasa dan mulai tertarik mencari pasangan.. Kau sudah besar sekarang"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma?"

"Pertahankan cintamu chagi. Cinta itu anugrah dan jangan di sia siakan. Dan kau mau mencintai siapapun,eomma tidak akan melarang.. Kau berhak membuat keputusanmu sendiri,eomma akan senang jika anak eomma senang" katanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih eomma" kata Xiumin memeluk eommanya.

_FLASHBACK END_

"Begitu" jelas Xiumin.

"Wah dengan kata lain kita direstui? Aigoo aku tidak menyangka" kata Chen.

"Ngomong ngomong ini apa?" Xiumin memperhatikan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Ah bukalah" kata Chen.

Xiumin menurutinya dan terlihat sebuah boneka rakun yang imut berwarna coklat.

"Saat aku bingung ingin memberimu apa,aku tertegun melihat boneka ini. Ketika melihat boneka ini entah kenapa aku langsung membayangkanmu"

"Semirip itukah aku dengan rakun?" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sebenarnya kau lebih mirip bakpao" kata Chen yang berhasil membuat Xiumin sweatdrop.

"Ehm Xiu" panggil Chen.

"Waeyo Chen?"

"Itu apa?" kata Chen menunjuk arah kiri Xiumin.

"Mana?" Xiumin mengikuti arah jari Chen.

_**CHU**_

Chen secepat kilat mencium pipi Xiumin dan sukses membuatnya merona.

"Cheennnn" Xiumin memukuli lengan Chen. Tapi bagi Chen itu hanya terasa seperti pijatan kecil.

**END**

**GILAK GELI SENDIRI BACANYA QAQ**

**Ini hancur banget yaampon TT Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan**

**Alur gaje + Typo yang terlalu banyak mohon dimaafkan TT**

**Review sangat diperlukan untuk memperbaiki hasil karya(?)ku selanjutnya jadi... Review juseyo :3**


End file.
